Businesses often have their own software platforms for storing, accessing, and manipulating data, such as customer data. If a business acquires another business or otherwise acquires a large amount of data that needs to be migrated into the platform, the process of migrating the data may render the underlying data that is being migrated unable to be accessed or modified during the migration period. In many cases, the migration period may be lengthy. For example, it may not be uncommon for such a data migration to take as long as 48 to 72 hours. This poses a problem for organizations that need to access and modify that data during the migration period. For example, a financial service provider that maintains a large volume of customer financial account information may receive calls or other inquiries from customers wanting to modify their information by, for example, updating their phone number or address. In addition to data migration processes, data may also be inaccessible during system upgrade downtime, system outages, or system maintenance.
To address this problem, one approach is to have customer service representatives field these requests during the migration period, write down each requested modification to customer data on a form, and then manually update each record after the data migration has been completed based on the forms. However, this approach is very labor intensive process and poses a risk of human error in recording or updating the customer data modifications.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods to provide customer data access that allow a customer service representative to access, view, and modify customer information during a data migration process. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to this and other considerations.